five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тизеры
Тизеры - это файлы, анонсирующие какую-либо игру, или фильм. Чаще всего это именно картинки. В данной статье предоставлены все тизеры в истории FNaF. Trailer FNaF 1 14 июня вышел трейлер к первой части игры. thumb|center|203px Gameplay-обзор 13 июля вышел геймплей-обзор FNaF. Five nights at Freddy's Тизер появился на сайте Скотта 8 августа 2014 года. На картинке мы видим Фредди с микрофоном, сзади стоят 2 эндоскелета, которых заслоняет название игры. * Это самый первый тизер в историй FNaF Five nights at Freddy's 2 24 сентября 2014 года был опубликован первый тизер ко второй части игры. Старый Фредди стоит в приветственной форме. С боку цифра 2 и надпись "Grand Reopening" (рус. Большое первооткрытие). Something borrowed... something new... 28 сентября появился второй тизер ко второй части игры. Здесь изображены 2 Бонни, старый Бонни слева, новый справа. Старый Бонни говорит: "Что-то позаимствовано", а новый говорит "Что-то новое". Foxy and Mangle 8 октября появился третий тизер. Здесь изображены Фокси и Мангл, выглядывающие из пиратской бухты. Посередине стоит табличка с большой цифрой 2. No place to run 16 октября появляется тизер, на котором изображено действие маски, сквозь которую охранник смотрит на Фокси. Написано: "No place to run... and exactly one place to hide." (рус. Нет места куда бежать, но точно есть одно место, куда спрятаться). Fnaf2.jpg 2144png.png Trailer FnaF 2 21 октября Скотт выложил трейлер второй части игры. thumb|center|203px Cam 11 12 ноября появляется полностью чёрный тизер. При осветлении мы видим Марионетку, вылезающую из шкатулки. * Интересен тот факт, что ракурс обзора отличается от финальной игры. Cam 11.jpg FNAF2Teaser.jpg| Осветленный тизер Images567кпа5кп75акп5а6уп.jpg|Prize Corner Offline 16 ноября появляется надпись offline. I am still here I am still here '-' '(рус. ''Я все ещё здесь). Тизер появился на сайте Скотта 3 января 2015. На тизере на нас смотрит Спрингтрап. Также при осветление видна цифра 3. 640px-Fnaf3.jpg Fnaf3(о).jpg| Осветленный тизер * Фраза "Я все ещё здесь" намекает что Спрингтрап всегда был в историй FNaF. What can we use? 'What can we use? '-''' '(рус. ''Что мы можем использовать?) Данный тизер появился 15 января. На тизере на полу стоит коробка с частями от аниматроников. На стене в свете лампы видна цифра 3 При осветлении в тени виден Спрингтрап. Whatcanweuse.jpg Whatcanweuse(о).jpg| Осветленный тизер * Такая же коробка стоит в офисе в 3 части игры Trailer FNaF 3 26 января вышел трейлер Five nights at Freddy's 3. Кадры из трейлера Sddefault-0.jpg Nge61c51.jpg Карта 7 февраля появляется тизер с картой хоррор атракциона из 3 части игры. Map.jpg Map(о).jpg Guess who? 1 марта появляется тизер с BB в ужасном состоянии. Позже выясняется, что это фантом. Он говорит "Угадай кто?" а под вопросом стоит цифра 10, которую видно при осветлении. Guesswho.jpg Guesswho(о).jpg In your mind 3 марта появился тизер с фантомами Фокси и Чики, которые говорят "Это всё в твоём разуме" Inyourmind.jpg Inyourmind-0.jpg Hat После появляется тизер со шляпой Фредди. Hat 2 23 апреля шляпа пропала. Nightmare Freddy 27 апреля появился тизер с Фредди, из которого торчат маленькие головы Фредди. В тизере спрятана надпись "Кошмар" и дата 10.31.15. Также здесь сказано, что это финальная часть Nightmare Bonnie 7 мая появился тизер с Кошмарным Бонни. Nightmare Chica 16 мая появился тизер с Кошмарной Чикой. Nightmare Foxy 29 мая появился тизер с Кошмарным Фокси. Кошмарный Shadow Freddy 12 июня появился тизер со шляпой и бабочкой фиолетового цвета. Если приглядеться, то в отражении можно увидеть нечто, напоминающее челюсть аниматроника. Также, при осветлении, в правом нижнем углу экрана, видна надпись Property of Fr Пропуск er. В переводе Property означает имущество, собственность. А Fr Пропуск er может означать '''Fredbear's Family Dinner. Если эти 2 слова соединить, то получатся слова: Property of Fredbear's Family Diner, что в переводе означает: "Собственность Fredbear's Family Diner". 4hats.jpg , Шляпа2.png Тизер17 3.jpg Тизер с неизвестным аниматроником Тизер появился ночью 26 июня. На тизере изображен аниматроник с серым телом. На горле завязана фиолетовая бабочка и 2 пуговицы. На животе видны острые зубы. Может быть это Тень Фредди. Но скорее всего, это оригинальный Fredbear (см. код страницы) с Fredbear's Family Diner. В коде страницы можно заметить слово "gsfecfbs". Если пропустить через шифр Цезаря, мы получаем Fredbear. При осветление можно заметить фразу "Or was it probably me" (рус. Или это возможно я) . 4....jpg 4-bright.png 111.jpg 11.jpg Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Аниматроники Категория:Пасхалки Категория:Секреты